


La neige (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: La première fois où c'était arrivé, Jaime avait 15 ans et depuis qu'il avait intégré l'ordre des Chevaliers blancs, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Il ne savait pas expliquer ces visions d'épées et d'armures venues d'un autre temps et qui lui procuraient des frissons d'épouvantes. Et entre ce sang, ces morts et cette neige, seul un nom inconnu parvenait à l'apaiser : Brienne.
Series: A travers mille pupilles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	La neige (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !

La première fois où c'était arrivé, Jaime avait quinze ans.

L'évènement qu'il ne savait pas trop qualifier s'était déroulé lors d'une chaude journée d'août, où l'air était sec et le soleil tapant. Une journée banale en été pour les Terres d'Ouest, en somme. Jaime avait dîné la veille avec de nombreux membres respectables de l'élite du pays, venus lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la prochaine étape de sa vie. Il avait passé la soirée à répondre aux encouragements feints tout en évitant les regards furieux de son père et de sa sœur. Seul son frère semblait sincèrement enchanté pour lui, bien que profondément triste par rapport à son départ imminent.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

\- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier Tyrion ? Tu es mon frère préféré.

\- Tu reviendras jouer avec moi ? avait demandé un Tyrion suppliant.

\- Bien sûr, avait affirmé Jaime. Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais.

Jaime avait fait de son mieux pour cacher ses propres inquiétudes – serait-il en mesure de rentrer aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il avait donc passé la matinée avec son petit frère, afin d'en profiter le plus possible. Tyrion l'avait assommé de propos enthousiastes sur sa dernière lecture, ne manquant pas de l'étonner une énième fois sur sa maturité. A onze ans, Tyrion était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le serait jamais – et si Jaime l'avait compris et accepté, ce n'était pas le cas de Cersei. Il se demandait parfois si la haine de sa sœur pour leur frère n'était pas aussi motivée par une jalousie aussi injuste que déplacée.

Injuste et déplacée, tout comme son absence. Cersei l'avait superbement ignoré pendant les deux derniers mois. Jaime savait qu'elle cherchait d'une certaine manière à se protéger et à s'habituer à son absence. Mais il savait également qu'elle cherchait à le faire culpabiliser, ce que Jaime appréciait moyennement. Il quittait certes la maison pour une université à Port-Réal, mais était-ce une raison pour lui en vouloir ? Il devait bien voler de ses propres ailes et étudier. Il était peut-être malheureux qu'il doive le faire si loin, mais il n'allait pas ne pas suivre les études de ses rêves sous prétexte que son école était à l'autre bout du continent et que cela déplaisait à Cersei. Comme si lui-même n'était pas attristée de quitter sa terre natale…

Il était en train de vérifier ses bagages avec nostalgie lorsque Cersei était rentrée dans sa chambre. Elle avait été si silencieuse que Jaime ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il ne s'était pas agit d'elle. Mais Cersei et lui ne faisaient qu'un, et il savait immédiatement repérer quand elle était près de lui, comme si son aura retrouvait sa place auprès de la sienne. Jaime avait toutefois continué à cocher les différents éléments de sa liste sans lever le nez vers elle. Il avait finalement brisé le silence environnant pour lui demander :

\- Tu es venue me rendre mon passeport ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais où il est ? Tu n'as qu'à faire attention à tes affaires.

\- Cersei.

Son ton était sec mais sa patience était épuisée. Il devait s'envoler le lendemain pour les Terres de la Couronne et n'avait aucune envie de se faire arrêter par la douane parce que certains de ses papiers manquaient à l'appel. Il entendit un soupir, rapidement suivi par un petit carnet rouge jeté sur le lit – son passeport, ce qui était au moins ça de fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se réconcilier avec Cersei, ne souhaitant en aucun cas la quitter fâché.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et son souffle resta bloqué. Elle était aussi belle que d'ordinaire. _Non, pas belle. Elle était resplendissante_. Il aurait dû être habitué après quinze ans passés à ses côtés, mais il était pourtant toujours aussi surpris de sa grâce et de son élégance.

Cersei ne disait rien. Elle vérifia plutôt si la porte était bien fermée, et s'avança vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle commença à enlever sa légère robe blanche qui laissait deviner ses formes parfaites. Jaime déglutit comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête – et en comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait en aucune manière l'arrêter. Il savait que leurs désirs étaient monstrueux… mais ils luttaient contre ceux-ci depuis bien trop longtemps. Jaime partait le lendemain, et ne reviendrait pas avant de longs mois. Ne devaient-ils pas profiter l'un de l'autre pendant qu'il en était encore temps ?

Cersei, comme toujours, partageait et comprenait ses pensées. Elle continua de se rapprocher de lui. Jaime ne l'avait jamais vu aussi timide, et ce fut tout aussi timidement qu'il se saisit de ses lèvres.

_Personne ne me déserte comme ça._

Jaime s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Cersei n'avait pris que deux secondes pour souffler cette réponse et était retournée immédiatement à ses lèvres. Elle faisait maintenant parcourir ses mains sur son torse, lui prodiguant des caresses qui lui firent oublier son hallucination auditive. Son esprit se redirigea vers leur activité, jusqu'à ce que Cersei lui prenne la main.

_Papa n'est pas là. Et ceci devrait t'aider à t'en souvenir !_

Jaime poussa un cri et fit un bond pour se dégager de Cersei. Celle-ci le regardait, avec ce qui était un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude. Il l'entendit lointainement prononcer son nom, mais ne fut pas en mesure d'y répondre.

Dans son esprit se mélangeaient divers éléments qu'il ne parvenait pas à démêler correctement : de nombreuses épées, des cheveux blonds, un manteau blanc. Et de la neige – énormément de neige. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas s'ajoutaient à ces fragments éparses, dont il croyait reconnaître certaines.

**.**

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, la nuit était tombée. Il était allongé dans son lit, mais Cersei avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait son père. Même dans la pénombre de la chambre de son fils, le grand Tywin Lannister demeurait tout aussi impressionnant que lorsqu'il endossait son rôle de souverain des Terres d'Ouest. Jaime fit un vague geste pour lui demander de l'eau et des explications, ce que son père comprit. Tout en le faisant boire, Tywin expliqua :

\- Cersei m'a raconté qu'elle était venue t'aider à faire tes bagages mais tu as tout à coup fait une attaque et tu t'es évanoui. N'est-ce pas le signe que tu devrais rester ici ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis. Ton inconscient t'indique que tu ne veux pas réellement partir. Tu devrais…

\- Non.

Jaime éclaircit sa voix encore faible.

\- C'est vous que ne voulez pas me voir partir. Si je me suis évanoui, c'est parce que vous m'avez laissé faire tous les préparatifs sans m'aider en quoi que ce soit, et que j'en suis fatigué. Je compte partir, que cela vous déplaise ou non.

Tywin reposa la carafe d'eau brusquement en poussant un soupir las.

\- Cela me déplaît. Mais tu as quinze ans désormais. Je ne peux plus t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu pars, ne t'attend pas à être bien accueilli quand tu reviendras.

Il se leva et jeta sur le pas de la porte :

\- Si jamais tu reviens.

La porte se ferma, laissant Jaime à sa solitude.

Il essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur que lui avaient causé les paroles de son père pour se concentrer sur les informations qu'il lui avait fourni. Cersei avait dit qu'il avait fait une attaque – mais en était-ce une ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était évanoui. Ou plutôt, il savait pourquoi mais ne parvenait à se l'expliquer de manière _rationnelle_. Cersei l'avait touché, et il avait été pris de nombreuses visions, si intenses et violentes qu'il en avait été submergé. Plus étonnant encore, ces images ne lui appartenaient pas. S'il avait cru reconnaître la voix de Cersei dans sa première vision, les suivantes mêlaient des visages et des lieux qui lui étaient inconnus – comme toute cette neige, par exemple. On ne trouvait pas de neige dans les Terres d'Ouest, si bien qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une fois, quand ils étaient partis au Nord faire du ski. Il était plus jeune, et certains éléments avaient pu disparaître de son esprit, mais tout de même… il était sûr que jamais il n'avait neigé aussi durement lors de leur semaine de vacance. Et ce froid…

Oui, ces hallucinations – car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela – ne lui appartenaient pas. Mais d'où lui venaient-elles ?

Avalant un verre d'eau pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, il se dégagea de ses couvertures qui le faisaient transpirer abondamment dans cette chaleur abominable – _la chaleur ?_ L'explication devait tenir en la météo, en ce soleil étouffant qui comprimait les sens. Couplée à sa fatigue, la chaleur avait dû lui causer ces visions.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant un poids dont il ignorait jusqu'alors la présence quitter ses épaules, il fit un point intérieur. Il allait bel et bien partir demain pour les Terres de la Couronne, intégrer l'université du Donjon Rouge et en devenir le meilleur élève. Ainsi il pourrait accomplir son rêve et intégrer la troupe d'élite des Chevaliers Blancs. Oui, pour une fois Jaime allait être égoïste et suivre sa propre voie.

Fier de ses résolutions, il essaya de s'endormir, sans succès. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les hallucinations revenaient, chacune remplies de sang, de mort, de larme et de _neige_. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de la neige puisse être aussi terrifiante, et pourtant tout son être était remplit de sueurs glacées lorsque venaient à son esprit ces images de plaines blanches et désertées de toute vie.

Il pensait être condamné à passer sa dernière nuit à tenter de se débattre parmi les sensations désagréables qui parcouraient son esprit et corps lorsqu'il entendit à l'intérieur de lui-même :

 _Appelez-moi Brienne. Pas fillette_.

Ces deux phrases le calmèrent immédiatement. La voix appartenait de nouveau à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas – le prénom Brienne lui était tout aussi inconnu. Ce fut pourtant avec son nom sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit, les pensées tournées vers ce simple petit mot dont il ne savait rien.

 _Brienne_.


End file.
